User blog:Miorra/Kalvin the Wielder of the Holy Light
Name: Kalvin Seilhar Resource: Mana Tags: Ranged, Mage, Fighter http://miwiko.deviantart.com/#/d5ntw4p Base stats Difficulty: 40 Ability Power:90 Attack Power: 30 Defense Power:45 Health: 350 (+78) Attack Damage: 50 (+3.3) Health Regeneration: 6.5 (+0.55) Attack Speed: 0.625 (+1.37%) Mana: 250 (+50) Armor: 11 (+5) Mana Reneration: 6.0 (+0.6) Magic Resist: 30 Range: 400 Movement Speed: 350 Dark Souls are blinded to the light, but unlike them, I will find my Salvation. - Kalvin Lore: Kalvin was an alter boy at a Demacian Church and the apprentice of the head Priest, who taught him Light Magic. One day while he was out practicing magic, a group of fellow pupils were jealous of him and killed the head Priestess of the church. They blamed Kalvin for it and he was put into an underground dungeon to await his punishment. Day by day Kalvin stayed in the dark and kept trying to free himself from the dungeon. As more days passed he started hallucinating in the dark, and as he became more frantic from not knowing his fate; his magic became crazed. He tried again to get out and summoned a demon on accident. The demon corrupted his mind. The demon then went on a rampage and burned the church down and killed everyone. All the while, also making Kalvin kill them by controlling his corrupted mind. The next day Kalvin woke up next to the burnt down church and to his master impaled onto a broken wooden banister. He was still alive, forcing Kalvin to put him out of his misery by finishing the job of killing him. Kalvin remembers what the demon did to him and feels the darkness still within him. Kalvin now has to journey to find the demon and destroy it before the darkness that is corrupting him takes over. Which lead him to the League of Legends in hope to find his target. Skill set: Passive= Repetance: For every champion kill or assist Kalvin gets he gains ability power and mana (amount undecided any suggestions?) Q= Reborn: A heal that heals him for a certain amount of damage done, gives him attack buff. Gets an attack buff and in the time frame of the attack buff is on him he will Regen health for a 10 percent of the damage he is doing (the attack buff gives him a 20 percent ap damage increase for 3-5 seconds) Amount of damage done scales with his level by 2 percent starting at level 13 to level 18 when he has reached doing 30 percent more ap damage and healing for 20 percent of the damage he is doing. Mana Cost: 50/50/60/60/75 Cooldown: 15 seconds Description: Kalvin will stay still for a second and his staff will glow. He then stomps the staff down onto the ground which transfers the glowing to his own body. Duration of buff: 3-5 seconds W= Salvage: Magic Damage in an area Mana Cost: 60/70/80/90/100/110 Cooldown: 15 seconds Description: Kalvin swings his staff and the swing lets loose of an air current holding three spears that were emitted from the orbs. Spears do a reasonable amount of damage while air current between the spears does less damage and slows Range: About the range of Riven's Blade of the Exile when she releases the three charges from her blade Range is therefore about 980 Note: Skill does not rise in damage depending on their health, the skill is like the exile blade but it does not charge his weapon nor does it do as much damage Damage: 55/75/90/105/120 E= Repent: Single target stun for little while by a spear of light hitting the champion (slight damage) Mana Cost: 60/60/60/60/60 Cooldown: 10 seconds Description: Kalvin will twirl his weapon and point it at an enemy champion and fire it Range: 700 Width:115 Speed: The speed of an auto attack Duration: 3 seconds Damage: 30/40/50/65/75 Slows for 45 percent of their speed R (Ult)= Light of Battle: AoE blast that does a ton of damage (a considerable amount as all ults do) and blinds enemies by calling Light from the sky and burning the ground Mana Cost: 115/150/215 Cooldown: 100/75/60 Description: Kalvin lifts up his weapon to the sky then brings it hard onto the ground Range:1300 Damage: 125/320/440 (+55% AP) (Hidden passive of Ult: the three orbs that rotate around Kalvin's weapon are charges of his skills. If you do all three skills of Kalvin's within 3-5 seconds of his Ult, his ult will gain 1 buff that will slow along with blind the enemy champions.) (which adds 10% more AP to the damage and slows for 40 percent of their speed) Quotes: When choosing: "Let us dive into the depths of Hell Summoner!" Movement: "Insanity is the curse that has been given to me." "Darkness is my sickness." "The Holy Light will guide me." "I haven't turned my back on the Light." "Let us go." Attacking: "I shall cleanse you!" "The Light is swift." "Begone." Taunt: "I shall smite you using pure will!" "You cannot hide in the shadows foul beast!" Joke: "What's dark, tragic and split all over? My Life." "I don't see what's so funny Summoner." When using Ult: "Blinded by Heaven's force!" "Burn with the Light!" Death: "I've been consumed." Skin Corrupted Kalvin: http://miwiko.deviantart.com/#/d5ntysw http://miwiko.deviantart.com/#/d5ntz0u Category:Custom champions